The True Meaning of Silver
by Keline Jacquegai Chisp
Summary: What if silver were a Gryffindor color not a Slytherin? What if silver were more valuable then gold? What if someone understood the true meaning of silver? This won first in a fanfiction contest at a library.


**The True Meaning of Silver**

What if silver were a Gryffindor color not a Slytherin? What if silver were more valuable then gold? What if someone understood the true meaning of silver?



I am the true meaning of silver. No I am not what you expect me to be but I am human and I have feelings. I became silver a while back, when I thought that I was certainly bronze or even gold. I was either worst or best at everything until the day I met a stranger who made me see it was all right to be in between.

This is not an average story and it is not a likely one either. Though the difference between this and your average story, is this happened and the average story didn't this story proves that love won't always surprise you without scaring you.

This is the true meaning of silver, of life and of how I learnt that no one is perfect, not even me.



I was walking through the hallway on the way to my Arithmancy lessons. I was so relaxed because for once Harry and Ron hadn't asked me to look over (do) there homework I love them but it can be exhausting.

I decided to take the long route for the exercise; it was nicer on the roof then in the castle on such a beautiful day. I was simply walking innocent enough reading because no one ever came up here, but me.

I just then tripped on a bit of uneven gravel I paid no attention, until I almost fell but not forward as I should have but backwards. I was then in a tight hold but it felt all right, just secure and safe. I almost snuggled in then I abruptly stopped. This could be anyone even a Professor, I then immediately tried pulling away, but the person didn't let go.

"No I want to hold onto you." Said a clearly male voice. I was about to object when he started stroking me. It felt so right, I tried objecting but my body wasn't listening just leaning into those strong arms.

I then did snuggle in objecting to my common sense. The man then led me to a bench and leaned softly into me, kissing me I had never kissed anyone, but the passion he released gave me the need to pull him in, want him.

He slowly ran his hands over me in a way I would never allow anyone else to but he did it with such delicacy. He didn't demand me to kiss him he was so light I could have let go any time, but I didn't want to.

He then got off me and sat awaiting me on the bench. I then to got up because I wanted to be near to him.

"You didn't do that wonderfully." He said in a teasing voice. I then realized I had yet to see his face because he wore a hood.

"I was terrible wasn't I." I didn't know why but his judgment meant a lot to me.

"No just a bit more then average but less then great." He said stating this as if he had a lot of experience and meant what he said.

"That isn't possible I can't be in the middle, I must be either good or bad I can't be anything else. I never have been I'm always either perfect or terrible. I'm just like that." I answered him thinking he deserved the truth.

"That's just how you see yourself." He answered simply.

"You can't tell me what I'm like, I know more about me then you." I was getting frustrated, I knew more about me then he could possibly know.

"No one has ever told you, you were average have they? It hurts doesn't it? I don't want to hurt you I just want to see the reality that you aren't a great kisser, but I love kissing you anyway." He said this all so calmly I easily could've ripped off his hood fifteen times at least.

"Why?" I found myself asking. "Why would you want to kiss me if I'm not great at it?"

"Because being silver is okay. I know you have a need to be gold and true just like the good Gryffindor girl should be. But you kissed me and good girls don't do that, but you liked the randomness in it. I could see it in your eyes. You have never had any excitement and it took you by surprise." He too said this taking his time.

"How would you so much about me?" I was getting a bit scared at all he knew about me was he a stalker.

"I'm not a stalker if you me that, but I am around you an _awful_ lot." He emphasized awful and I couldn't get why.

"Ron? Harry?"

"Now that is quite a laugh, you thinking that is very amusing." He then smirked in a laughing manner.

"Why? Who are you?"

"A person no one gets."

"That was so helpful, thanks." I said sarcastically.

"You really don't pull off the sarcastic thing. I'll teach you if you like."

"Why?" I was now thouroughly confused.

"Because I would do anything to spend time with you, even if it was _that _stupid and American-like."

"I have cousins in America thanks."

"So I have cousins in Scotland, but I take a Scottish joke as well as anyone."

"Well family means something to me."

"My family doesn't and never will think about things like caring, I wasn't raised like that but I manage to love you. And think you're amazing even if only in secret, at least I can be who I am."

"You know you are the most amazing person I have ever met, how can you say that you are yourself if only in secret? It takes no courage to be yourself by yourself."

"You normally think so but you know who I am and you are the one I love. If you promise to let me take you out as myself and you as yours I'll tell you who I am."

"Agreed."

"No grudges? You may not like this after you agree. But if you are really horrified you don't have to."

"I'm sure." I was sure even if it was someone who was ugly I wouldn't hold that against him or her.

Then without another word he embraced me in a soft and light kiss; I closed my eyes and when I opened them I saw a pair of intense gray eyes. When he released my lips I saw light blond almost white hair and a pale sad face.

There stood Draco Malfoy embracing me in his strong arms, I must have looked shocked because he released and backed off.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have done this I just wanted you to know that it's okay to be silver and that I would hate if you were gold because being silver is something no one else can do like you. And I had to embrace you once more to hold your because I love you." He turned to leave with a sad look in his eyes not the harsh one I had always seen.

The look in his eyes said how sorry he was for everything and how he had never meant it and how he loved me.

Draco Malfoy was in love with me and I thinkI loved him back. When I tried to grab his hand and just hold onto him once morehe was gone as were his beautiful eyes, which had softened for me.

It was getting dark and I looked for the sun but only saw the gray no they were now the silver clouds the golden sun had gave in to the silver clouds, the second best, the normal, the average, what Draco had showed me it was alright to be.

I stood there waiting for the rain to cleanse away my fake perfection and leave me with nothing but my real self just what I had always been. Silver second best but that was okay.

And I stood there as the rain fell and found his eyes in the storm and I knew he was right behind me. I turned and kissed the most perfect lips and drowned in his gray eyes. They glowed with the true meaning of silver.




End file.
